


I'll Protect you from the Storm

by AoifeDiamandis



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeDiamandis/pseuds/AoifeDiamandis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto returns home to a white washed Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect you from the Storm

Flakes of snow fell relentlessly from the pure white clouded sky, each a different intricate shape. The temperature outside was constantly dropping below freezing, blowing winds of ice through the afternoon streets of Tokyo. Despite the unyielding weather, the streets still bustled with congestion; people flocked impatiently at road crossings as cars upon cars lined the busy streets.

Makoto pulled his muffler up, tightening it around his neck as a strong wind broke through the humid crowds of people. Checking his watch, he sighed – he didn’t want to keep _him_ waiting. Cold and desperate, Makoto pushed his way across the road at the crossing, though not hard enough to cause anybody harm. He wasn’t far from the flat now, roughly only about a five minute walk, but every second got dauntingly harder; they’d waited long enough already.

Cold wind began to grow stronger, the icy sting of snow leaving faces flushed red and asphalt white. Large footprints marked blemishes in the fresh coat of snow on the street that led to Haru and Makoto’s flat, and upon seeing the familiar building Makoto could no longer contain his desperation. He quickened his steps; breaking out into a run – being careful not to slip – he raced up the stairs that led to the front door. He stopped.

Shaking, Makoto exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves. It had only been two weeks, but two weeks was enough to settle in a deep feeling of pining. It wasn’t as if they were completely dependent on each other, they just felt safer when within the other’s company. Steadily, he reached his hand to test the door - Haru usually left it open.

However, before Makoto could grip it, the door swung open. There he stood, dishevelled hair, mouth parted and breathing quickly. Dark bags lined his bright eyes, staring longingly at Makoto. Before he could even register what was happening, the smaller boy buried himself into Makoto’s broader chest, clinging to the back of his shirt. Dazed, Makoto blinked a few times before chuckling softly and encasing Haru into his arms, nuzzling into his raven locks.

Time passed around the couple, standing vulnerable in the doorway of their flat – the cold winds beating at their skin. Haru relied on Makoto’s warmth, not that he could even spare a moment to consider the freezing temperature that they insisted on standing in. Upon hearing a small sniffle from Haru, Makoto pulled back and looked down at him.

Confused, Makoto tilted his head questioningly, before his eyes widened in surprise.

“H-Haru?” Concern laced his voice as he reached a hand out towards Haru’s face. Gently, he swiped his thumb underneath each eye, finding them wet. Haru broke eye contact and hid back into Makoto’s chest, embarrassed at his rare expression of grief. “I missed you too.” Makoto’s tone was soft and caring,

Behind the pair, the large flakes of snow contrasted to smaller, delicate ones. Slowly coming to a stop as the wind died down, leaving only a calm flurry of white. Everything was quiet, peaceful and most of all, beautiful. Tire tracks embedded prints on the road, the only sign of tarmac that could be seen as far as the horizon stretched. Roofs of houses were painted white, a thick coat of snow concealing their tiled designs. On the top of a hill, just beyond the inner suburbs of Tokyo, sat a shrine, hidden beneath the weather’s beauty.

A sudden shiver ran through Haru’s body, stirring Makoto.

“Let’s go inside, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Makoto gently pushed himself and Haru into the porch of the flat, closing the door behind him with his foot. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat. A slim hand gently tugged on the end of his shirt, causing him to turn and tilt his head in question. “Are you okay Haru?” In response, Haru tugged on his shirt again and turned towards the front room.

Makoto allowed himself to be pulled over to the sofa, where Haru prompted him to sit down and wait. Obligingly, he did, confused as he watched Haru turn around and go into their bedroom. Sighing, he turned to look out the window, eyes lighting up at the unusually peaceful sight of Tokyo. Snow continued to gracefully fall, mellow and lulling.

When Haru re-entered the room with his eyes cast down to the floor with a blanket in hand, Makoto couldn’t help but grin. In an instant, all the anguish of being apart had been forgotten as Makoto turned and rested his back on the sofa, making sure there was enough room for Haru. Beckoning him over, Haru handed Makoto the blanket and lay down on top of his chest, head placed in the crook of his neck.

Once Haru was comfortable, Makoto placed the blanked over them, encasing them in warmth. Tenderly, he ran his hand over Haru’s back before pulling him close. Warm and content, Haru nuzzled in closer to Makoto, soaking in his presence.

In peace, the pair lay together silently sharing small kisses and nuzzles. Makoto’s broad and strong arms never failed to make Haru feel safe and secure; they made him feel at home. Whilst Makoto was away on a training course in Osaka, the flat had felt voided – the bed was too big and the dining table was too quiet. The atmosphere had completely plummeted from cheery and caring to intimidatingly lonely.

Thinking about the 2 weeks without any hand to pull him out of the water, Haru buried himself closer to Makoto. Arms tightened around him and a firm kiss was placed to the top of his head. _Don’t worry, I’m home now._

The TV created a white noise in the background, playing an animated movie that had been obviously dubbed into Japanese. Sparing it a glimpse, Haru instantly recognised it as one of his favourites but had little energy to pay attention. Instead, he looked up at his boyfriend from underneath his lashes, finding his pure green eyes looking back at him.

A loving smile was plastered on his face as Makoto brushed back Haru’s hair. He ran his fingers through the fine locks, Haru having to resist the urge to purr appreciatively. Though Makoto loved it when he did, the incident earlier had been embarrassing enough.

To try and distract himself, Haru made a weak attempt to watch the movie but found himself being drawn back to look into those gleaming eyes. As if there was a magnetic field, Haru’s lips were drawn to Makoto’s. There they hovered, barely touching and they breathed with perfect synchronicity. Gently, Haru applied pressure, moulding their lips together sweetly in a slow kiss – eyes shut and cheeks flushed, revelling in the affectionate contact.

They don’t know how long they simply lay there, snuggling together in the warmth the blanked provided. As the snow storm turned into a blizzard, Makoto motioned for Haru to look out of the window however he got no response. Softly, he put a finger under Haru’s chin and turned it up to face him, finding his eyes closed. His breathing pattern was even as he snoozed in the arms of his lover.

Deciding it would be more comfortable to rest in bed – although it was only early afternoon – Makoto carefully scooped Haru up into his arms. Trying not to jostle him, he tip toed through the flat towards the bedroom, skilfully using his elbows to pull down the handle and push the door open with his hip.

Compared to the warm sanctuary they had on the sofa, the bedroom was freezing. The cold pricked at Makoto’s skin, encouraging him to quickly settle Haru down under the duvet before slipping in himself. He made sure Haru was comfortable then tucked both their bodies into the warmth of their thick duvet. They were both lying on their sides facing each other; Haru was pressed firmly against Makoto’s chest.

Slipping an arm around his waist once more, Makoto snuggled their bodies together. Encased in each other’s arms, Makoto pressed a kiss to Haru’s hair before burying himself into it. He inhaled the scent of chlorine, the ever present smell that nostalgically lingered on his partner. Content, Makoto let his suddenly heavy eyes drift shut. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Proof reading? What proof reading? This was completely written because it finally snowed in England and i got really excited. So have this! I hope it is somewhat decent, thank you for reading! ^.^ 
> 
> To smut chapter or not to smut chapter? I'll think about it...


End file.
